Dark Love
by Villain Fan
Summary: Elsa's Coronation was a disaster. But then she met Pitch Black and Jack Frost. She has feelings for them, but will she find love in one of them? Frozen and Rise of the Guardian characters not mine. But the story is.


_Dark Love_

**Notice- I do not own Jack, Pitch, Elsa, and Anna. But the story is mine. I just wrote it for fun, and my like for PitchXElsa. I do also like JackXElsa, but PitchXElsa is more interesting, in my opinion.**

Chapter 1- "Elsa's Daily Visitor"

**Elsa's POV**

Fear. It consumed me, all day and night. Ever since I struck my sister, Anna, with my ice powers, fear is all I've ever known. My parents made me wear gloves, so I could not hurt anyone, but that wasn't enough. They eventually locked me up in my room, until I learned to control my powers. All through childhood, when I was asleep, a visitor always came. I never saw him, but I could sense him there, with me, giving me nightmares. Through the years, I felt fear, and then when my parents died and I was to become Queen, my fear grew. I had many fears like most people, but my greatest fear was reaveling my ice powers to people. When my Coronation came, my greatest fear came true.

Chapter 2- "Coronation Disater"

**Elsa's POV**

It was the day of my Coronation. Everything was going as planned that day, until the ball. I had entered the ballroom and stared at the crowd. Anna was brought next to me and after a few seconds of silence I said "Hi."

"Hi, hi me? Hi."

A few more seconds of silence.

"You look beautiful." I said.

"You look beautiful-er. I mean not fuller but more beautiful."

"Thank you. So, this is what a party looks like. And what is that amazing smell?"

We both smelled the air and said "Chocolate."

"I wish it could be like this all the time." Anna had said.

I smiled and thought _Yes, it would be great. _But then I remembered that fatful night, the night when I struck Anna with my ice powers. I said "But it can't be."

"Why not?"  
"It just can't."

"Excuse me for moment."

I watched Anna walk away. I wish it didn't have to be like this, but it has to be. A few minutes later Anna came back with a man I had not met yet. She said "Queen, it's me again. May I present to you Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Then Hans and Anna were talking about marriage and everything was going by so fast. I said "Slow down, no one is staying here and no one is getting married."

"You can if it's true love."

"And when do you know about true love?"

"More than you, all you know is how to shut people out."

I stepped back a little. I said "You ask for my blessing, but my answer is no."

I walked away, when Hans said "May I change your mind?"  
"No you may not. The party is over close the gates."

I walked away from them when Anna took my glove. I turned and grabbed for it, but Anna would not give it back. She said "Elsa, please."

I turned away and Anna said "Why do you shut me out, why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of!?"

"I said Enough!" I swished my hand and when I saw the deadly iciles pointing towards Anna, I backed against the door. I grabbed for the door handle, and opening the door, I ran out. I threw open the main door, and ran threw the crowd. I knew I must not return to Arendalle ever again.

Chapter 3-"Building a New Home"

**Elsa POV**

I ran all the way up to North Mountain, a place where people who wanted to be left alone, fled. There I thought about what had happened at the Coronation. I sang my heart out about letting it go, and while doing this created Olaf the snowman. After, I ran to a part where a cliff had started. There I created ice stairs and then my ice palace. After building my beautiful palace, I made my dress change from my Coronation gown to my Snow Queen outfit. From my balcony I marvled at what I had just built, not knowing for years what my powers could do. I walked into my palace and the ice doors slammed behind me. Not knowing someone had watched me this whole time.

Chapter 4- "Meeting a Dark Force"

**Elsa POV**

I sat on my ice throne when I heard a laugh come from the shadows. I said "Who's there?"

But my only answer was the sound of light footsteps and a swish of material. My question was answered when I saw a tall skinny man with short spiky black hair, and he wore a black robe. My eyes were drawn to his and I saw they were the color of an eclipse. He said "Hello, Your Majesty. I'm Pitch Black."

I had heard of him before. He brought kids nightmares and fear. I thought back to my childhood years and thought of the man I always sensed in the room with me. He must of known what I was thinking, for he said "Yes that's me. But don't worry Elsa, I won't hurt you. I've come to warn you."

"Warn me? Of what?"

"Of Jack Frost. He's an evil boy and he's coming here soon. Don't believe a word he says though."

"How do you know of him?"

"I've seen him do his work, it's disguting. But I'll be back to talk to you. Until then, my Queen."

With that he retreated to the shadows. I watched him go, and thought if I should trust the man that gave me fear all these years. I waited for Jack Frost to come that night. And he did come, but he's not what I thought.

Chapter 5- "Jack Frost Visits and Elsa has Weird Feelings for the Boogeyman"

**Jack POV**

I was on a mission. I had to find a girl named Elsa, and I had to talk to her. I heard of her powers and thought how we were alike. When I got to North Mountain I nearly fell. I saw the most beautiful ice palace ever. I flew to the balcony, when I saw her. She walked out and I instantly knew we had to talk about more than what I was sent for. She said "Are you Jack Frost?"  
"Yes I am."

"I heard you need to talk to me."  
"Yes."  
"Well, say what you need to say."

"I came to say, you need to go back to Arendalle."

"I promised to myself I would never go back."  
"But..."  
"But nothing, Jack. I'm never going back."  
"Not even to unfreeze it, and the people inside?"

"What?"  
"You set off an internal winter, and it got so cold, that it froze everybody inside."  
"Even Anna?"  
"Even Anna."

Inside I felt terriably sad. How could my powers do this to me? This is why I ran from Arendalle. So nothing like this happened. But it caught up with me. I said "How do I unfreeze it?"

"You have to go back and thaw it."

"I heard only the power of true love can make it thaw. But now the only person I loved is frozen solid."

"Don't worry, there's probably another way."  
"Jack, take me to Arendalle."

I took her by the waist and we flew to Arendalle. Once we landed and went inside, she gasped. Everybody was frozen right where they were when she left. She saw Anna's frozen form and she ran to her. She was a frozen blue color and Elsa hugged her sister.

**Elsa POV**

When Jack and I landed, I looked at the frozen Arendalle. Then I saw the frozen form of Anna in her coronation gown. I ran over and put my hands on her frozen face. I hugged her body, expecting her body to unfreeze. It didn't. I cried over her shoulder and felt the coldness of her skin. It reminded me of my heart. It had a cold shell around it, but once you removed it and looked inside, you find me kind, sensitive, and a nice friend. But with Anna gone, I was alone, with no one to hold me and tell me it's alright, no one to hug and talk about my problems. I said "Jack, what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry Elsa, we'll find a way to unfreeze Arendalle and everybody in it. Let me take you back home. We can talk about it there."

He grabbed my waist and we set off for my palace. When we got back, he said "I'll come back tomorrow, Elsa. Let's think overnight."  
"Alright. See you tomorrow, Jack."

"See you tomorrow."

He flew out of my palace. I thought of our time together when I heard someone say "I see you made an aquatiannce."  
I turned to see Pitch. I said "He's just helping me return Arendalle back to normal, Pitch. There's nothing going on between us."

"Good."

"Why do you even care?"

"I just do. Why is he helping you?"  
"It was an accident. I froze Arendalle and everybody inside, including Anna."

I told him about the Coronation and how it all went wrong. Pitch listened and when I finished, he hugged me. I was surprised at first, and then I hugged him back. We stood like this for a while, when I felt something on the back of my head. Pitch was stroking my hair, and I hugged him tighter. What we didn't realize was someone was watching us.

**Jack POV**

I came back to Elsa's ice palce to give her a rose that I had found. But when I came I saw her hugging **him. **The Guardians worst enemy. I was so angry that I made the flower freeze together. I dropped it on her balcony and flew away.

**Pitch's POV**

After I had listened to Elsa's story, I knew how she felt. I couldn't stop myself from reaching my arms out. I felt the warmness of her body against my cold skin. I hugged her! To think the Boogeyman, ever thinking of even hugging another person! As we stood there in silence, my hand moved to touch her hair. Oh how soft it felt on my skin! I said "Elsa, I must be going. But tomorrow night I will come back."

"Okay."

**Elsa POV**

When Pitch left, I had decided to go on my balcony. That's when I discovered a frost-covered rose. I thought _Jack must have left this. Oh no, he must think Pitch and I are together! _I decided when Jack came tomorrow I would tell him the truth. Then I decided to go to sleep. That night I had no nightmares, only dreams. It was good to have a dream finally.

Chapter 6- "Pitch Realizes Something and Jack Surprises Elsa"

**Pitch's POV**

After I had left Elsa's ice palace, I made my way to my own home. When I got there, I smelled all the fear that had gathered there. But then I thought of Elsa and all of her beauty. I thought about how everytime I saw her, and how this feeling inside grew with her. I thought how in the shadows I saw her grow from a child to a young adult. I tried to shake her from my memories, but her face would not go away from my mind. I then realized, I might be in love with her. I said to myself, "You can't fall in love, it's not natrual for the Boogeyman to. But why can't I get her out of my mind. I will wait a few days and see if this behavior continues."

**Jack POV**

When I saw Pitch and Elsa hugging, I flew away. But the more I pondered on the idea it came to me. _Could Pitch be in love with Elsa? No, he can't. I must get this idea out of my head! _

But then I heard Elsa. She was calling to me. I flew back to her ice palace, when I saw her. The light was perfect on her features, it made her so beautiful. I said "Did you call me?"

"Yes, I did."

"What do you need?"

"Did you think of an idea on how to unfreeze Arendalle, yet?"

"Not yet."

I came closer to her. I was close enough I could've kissed her. She said "Listen, Pitch and I, we're not together. He just suddenly hugged me..."

I didn't let her finish. I kissed her, on the lips. She was taken back but then enjoyed. But then she pushed me away from her. She said "Jack, I like you as a friend, not as a boyfriend. I feel awkward when we kiss."

I felt like I was going to melt into a puddle. I said "So, that's how it's going to be, huh? Well, why don't you go back with Pitch! He apparently understands you more than me!"

I saw tears well up in her eyes. She said, with a shaky voice, "Maybe I will, because you don't like my decision!"

She turned away and I tried to touch her shoulder, but she yelled "Get out! I don't want to see you right now!"

I flew away from her ice palace, and didn't look back.

**Elsa POV**

Why couldn't Jack understand! I just wanted to be friends, not boyfirend/girlfriend type relationship. My mood changed, however, when I felt the room get colder and darker. I looked to the darkest corner and said "Pitch? Is that you?"

Pitch emerged from the shadows. I looked at him and he nodded. I ran to him and we embraced. I let the tears flow. The tears from my childhood, my parents dying, my Coronation, seeing Arendalle frozen, and Jack not understanding. Pitch held me close. I felt a feeling inside I never felt before. It was love. I was falling in love with the Boogeyman, the King of Nightmares. He said "Don't cry Elsa, you're safe, I won't let anybody harm you."

Chapter 7- "Elsa Reveales her Love to Pitch, and the Boogeyman Loves Back"

**Pitch POV**

Elsa. That's all that went through my mind. Her face, her voice, her laugh. Everything about her went through my head. The feeling I had was love. Love for her. My Snow Queen. She said "Pitch, I don't know if you feel this too, but, I love you."

_What?,_I thought, _did she just admit her love to me? _

I said "Elsa, my dear, I love you too."

She hugged me and I hugged back tighter. And then I felt the warmth of her lips on mine. I didn't let her leave me until that kiss was over, and she must have felt the same way. Finally, after what seemed hours, she stopped and looked at the ground. I grabbed her chin gently, and lifted it up, so she could see my face. I saw tears roll down her cheeks. I said "Elsa, why do you cry?"

"I thought no one loved me beside my sister."  
"But now you see your wrong."

She smiled. I smiled back. Seeing her smile made me smile.

**Elsa POV**

I now knew Pitch loved me. It was a great feeling, being loved. I embraced him, and stroked my hair. I let him. I look back on those years of fear, and look to now. I see that I'm in love with the man who created my fear, but I don't care. It's true love, and you can't mistake that, ever.

**The End**


End file.
